


Veljen malli

by dsynmi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsynmi/pseuds/dsynmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin letittää nuorten sisarenpoikiensa hiuksia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veljen malli

Thorin hymyili pienesti letittäessään vanhemman sisarenpoikansa kullankeltaisia hiuksia. Fíli oli enonsa eteen istahdettuaan heittäytynyt täysin hiljaiseksi ja jämähtänyt paikalleen kuin patsas, mikä huvitti miestä suuresti. Poika teki niin aina, sillä itseään vanhempia kääpiöitä syvästi ihailleelle Fílille hiukset olivat olleet pienestä pitäen lähes _pyhä_ asia, ja poika olikin omistaan hyvin tarkka.

Thorin havahtui ajatuksistaan kuullessaan nuoremman sisarenpoikansa liioitellun kovaäänisen huokauksen lattialta muutaman metrin päästä. Mies vilkaisi Kíliä nopeasti; poika makasi lattialla selällään ja heilutteli pieniä jalkojaan ilmassa.

"Milloin on mun vuoro?" Kíli kysyi tylsistyneesti, ja vaikka Thorin ei sitä nähnytkään, mies oli varma Fílin mulkaisseen pikkuveljeään vihaisesti. Kíli kääntyi mahalleen ja alkoi naputella sormillaan lattiaa tuijottaessaan vuoroin veljeään, vuoroin enoaan. "Kyllä ne Fílin hiukset on jo valmiit." Poika avasi suunsa lisätäkseen jotain, mutta Thorin oli nopeampi.

" _Kíli_ ", mies totesi merkittävällä äänensävyllä, ja Kíli sulki suunsa saman tien.

Ei mennyt kauan, kun Thorin sai viimeisen letin kiinnitettyä. "Valmista tuli", mies totesi ja taputti Fílin päätä hellästi. Poika nousi nopeasti jaloilleen ja nosti kätensä päänsä päälle tunnustellakseen vastapunottuja lettejään innostunut ilme kasvoillaan. "Kiitos!" Fíli huudahti onnellisesti ja kietoi kätensä itseään puolet pidemmän enonsa ympärille.

Thorin taputti sisarenpoikansa päätä uudelleen ja nyökkäsi tämän pikkuveljen suuntaan. "No niin, Kíli."

Kíli oli jaloillaan sillä samalla sekunnilla. Poika ryntäsi Fílin vapauttamalle tuolille ja tuuppasi veljensä lähes kumoon kulkiessaan tämän ohi. " _Hei-_!" Fíli huudahti, johon Kíli huikkasi vastaukseksi " _Pois tieltä_!", mikä taas sai Thorinin ärähtämään: " _Pojat_!"

Kíli istahti alas enonsa eteen. "No niin", poika totesi hoppuisasti ja vilkuili Thorinia olkansa yli. "Aloitetaan!"

Siinä missä Fíli oli täydellinen letitettävä, Kíli oli kaukana siitä. Poika oli malttamaton eikä jaksanut pysyä hetkeäkään paikoillaan. Tämän hiuslaatukin oli aivan erilainen kuin isoveljensä: Fílin karheita hiuksia oli helppo käsitellä, mutta Kílin sileät hiukset olivat yhtä kesyttämättömät kuin poika itsekin. Letit löystyivät ja aukenivat itsekseen sitä mukaa, kun Thorin sai ne valmiiksi.

Ei mennyt montaa minuuttia, kun poika alkoi kysellä: "Joko se on valmis?" ja saatuaan vastaukseksi Thorinin epätoivoisen huokauksen, Kíli nousi penkiltä ylös ja totesi: "Kyllä ne on jo hyvät."

Thorin huokaisi syvään. Hänestä alkoi tuntua siltä, että Kíli ei pahemmin edes pitänyt leteistä, niin epä-kääpiömäistä kuin se olikin. Poika oli jo jonkin aikaa ollut siinä iässä, että tämän oli tehtävä kaikki samalla tavalla kuin isoveljensäkin. Siinä oli siis tainnut olla syy sille, miksi poika oli mallin vuoksi istahtanut letitettäväksi – koska Fílikin oli tehnyt niin.


End file.
